I know you like pie
by Erica xx
Summary: Mike and Susan before her house was set on fire


**Title: **I Know You Like Pie

**Author:** Erica

**When:** Continued from episode 22 season two "I know things now"

**Who:** Mike and Susan

**Summary: **What if Susan's house didn't catch on fire? What could of happened?

**Please Review!**

Susan Mayer was standing in her kitchen, by the coffee pot, staring at that familiar house across the street. It wasn't the first time, Susan found herself in that spot, it just hasn't happened in a long time. Susan had thought she had moved on -- but her heart told her a different story. She has cried herself to sleep many times, occasionally when Dr. Ron was over. He would hold her while she shed her tears, but his arms felt so different. She had longed to run over to Mike's house and beg his forgiveness, but she couldn't face rejection yet again. She was so happy when Mike came to see her before her surgery.

A concerned Julie appeared at Susan's side, seeing what her mother had her gaze on. A handsome Mike was washing his car, wearing tight jeans, a tight shirt - his normal attire. When Mike had came over earlier to tell her he paid off the P.I., she could tell instantly he was in pain. It broke her heart to see him so down. Her thoughts were interrupted by Julie.

"Are you okay," asked Julie shaking her mom's arm.

"What? Oh yeah... I'm fine," remarked Susan breaking her stair from Mike.

"Why don't you just go over and talk to him?" Julie asked casually.

"What? Who?," asked Susan unconvincingly.

"Oh please mom... you have been stairing over at him for atleast 15 minutes," laughed Julie.

"Oh... right… look Julie, What if I'm wrong? I can't take that rejection again," said Susan mournfully.

"Mom... Ever since I've been standing here, I've seen him look over here at least 5 times... he obviously still cares. I mean he did pay off the P.I., and he beat up Dr. Ron. So why don't you go and talk to him… what can it hurt?"

"You're right... I shall try tonight," remarked Susan before giving Julie a hug and taking her coffee up the stairs.

* * *

Later that night a worried Susan walked over to Mike's house with the pie she just bought from the grocery story. She nervously walked to the door, and hesitated then knocked on the door. Mike opened the door and just stared at her for a second. Susan broke the silence. 

"Hi... I made you a thank-you pie, and by made, I mean bought" - laughed Susan walking into his house.

"So, what exactly are you thanking me for?"- asked Mike as Susan is cutting a piece of pie for him.

"For keeping Edie from smashing my face in. That's the nicest thing anybody ever did for me." - Susan said sweetly, handing him the plate.

"Just trying to keep peace on the lane." - Mike remarked casually.

"Well, you keep telling yourself that. I know why you really paid that guy off. You still care about me." - Susan said confidently, Mike shocked by the new side of Susan he was seeing.

"What?" - asked Mike giving her the 'oh shit she knows face'

"You're always worried about Julie and me and you beat up my new boyfriend. And now you're protecting me from Edie. Do you know what all that means?" - asked Susan swinging her fork in circles.

"That you're high maintenance?" - grinned Mike.

"All right, you go ahead and be coy. Fine. I'll be the one to break the ice. I never stopped caring about you."

"That why you jumped in bed with Karl?"

"I would've never even gone there if I had thought there was a chance with us. You just closed the door so completely, I, ugh, can we just not talk about him? Have some more pie. I know you like pie. I know you like me. Listen, I'm not asking for us to get back together. I just want us to be friends." - Susan said rubbing her hands up and down his neck.

"Susan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you… You didn't deserve it, you were only trying to protect Julie, and I overreacted. It hurt so much to leave you on the street, and I was so stubborn and stupid. For the last months, I've been so unhappy without you," said Mike taking her hands and kissing them.

"You really devasted me, Mike" - said Susan

"I know... I'm so sorry…" - said Mike kissing her neck gently.

"So I take it… you want to forgive me? - asked Susan laughing at his actions before pulling away seriously. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Do you forgive me?" - asked Mike staring at her pleadingly.

"Yeah" - she said kissing him longingly. He happily accepted her tongue into his mouth. She moaned softly at his touch and rubbed her hands along his chest. She grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch; refusing to part lips, where she sat on his lap again. Susan suddenly remembered something, and pulled away. Mike softly groaned at the loss.

"What is it?" - asked Mike wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well.. uhh.. I.. uhh.. I wanted to tell you something because I'm not sure if you will still want me after this..." - said Susan fastly trying to get it out before she hesitated too much.

"Susan.. I want you more than anything.. Now what is it?" - asked Mike worried.

"I know I said I didn't want to talk about Karl, but the reason I even went there with him was because I am so scared of being alone… I was so sad about us, and I thought he had changed, but he lied to me, and used me all over again. I just thought you should know that, I regret it so much Mike" - said Susan waiting for his reaction.

"Susan.. I had no idea.. I'm so sorry, I know you would never do that. But you will never be alone.. leaving you was the hardest thing you I have ever done, and I regret every moment I didn't spend with you"

Susan looked at him shocked, before kissing him passionately, hoping to show him how she felt.

"I love you" - Mike mumbled between kisses.

"I..uhh.. never thought I would hear you say that again.. I love you too!" - Susan said as a tear ran down her face, and Mike wiped it away gently while Susan smiled and kissed him again, rubbing her hands up his shirt, feeling his firm chest. Before pulling his shirt off, and he pulled off her shirt as well. She smiled at his naked chest and Mike moved so he was on top of her, placing delicate kisses along her chest. Susan moaned appreciatively, leaning her head back. He unhooked her bra, and removed it quickly, and kissed every inch of her skin; gently covering her nipple with his tongue. She arched her back forward invitingly moaning. Moving so she was on top again, she leaned forward kissing her way up to his mouth, showering his face with kisses and gently nipping at his neck.

"Oh.. Susan.. that feels so good.. I've missed you so much" - moaned Mike.

A while later, a worn out Susan plopped onto Mike's chest, panting softly. She looked up to see Mike staring at her and she smiled before putting her face back on his chest.

"Does this mean, we are back together?" - asked Mike rubbing his hands through her hair.

"Yes" - said Susan joyfully.

"I love you" - said Mike kissing her head.

"I love you too" - said Susan leaning forward to kiss him tenderly.


End file.
